1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention entails a wind-propelled vertical turbine device that drives a power generator and a ventilator, or any heat dissipation device.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Related Arts
The conventional roof ventilator is a kind of miniature windmill. When wind blows onto the blades the blades are rotated to exhaust hot air to outdoors. The ventilator typically does not incorporate the function of power generation. Even if the conventional ventilator was to be equipped with a generator, the typical ventilator blades have relatively small wind-catching area that the wind-powered torsion can hardly feed the power generator. Therefore, it is difficult for the conventional ventilator to provide additional power-generation function.